My invention relates to sealed couplings for hoses or other conduits that convey pressurized fluids. Particularly, my invention relates to quick-disconnect couplings useful at rugged, in-field sites, at military depots, on hose connections for military transport vehicles or on equipment where access to couplings with tools is difficult. Such couplings must maintain sealed connections despite vibrations, shocks, hose tension, extreme temperatures, ambient dust and contaminants. Preferably, the a coupling will be economic, be easy to use, and will require no tools for connection or disconnection.
My invention is a quick disconnect coupling that meets the above desires and needs. The coupling has a bored fitting whose spaced exterior concavities meet axially faced shoulders. The fitting's bore opens to a first hose and a second hose fixes to a tube slidingly sealed with the fitting's bore. A receptacle mobile on the tube accepts the fitting and has an interior channel surrounding the fitting. A spring axially mobile in the channel interferingly girds the fitting. The spring's inwardly arced segments protrude closer than other, alternated segments to the coupling's axis and fit the concavities. A pin in the channel protrudes radially inward more than zones of the alternated segments but less than zones of the inwardly arced segments. The spring's axial mobility relative to the pin lets the pin either stop spring rotation in the receptacle or allow this rotation, depending on the axial juxtaposition of the spring and pin.